zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InvaderZEL
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InvaderZEL page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 22:16, November 25, 2011 hi!! hi Zelena! My name is really similar to yours, its Selena! so i juss wanna get to know you a bit so..... you can follow my page if u wanna. My name is Invader.Lena so Signing Off!! lol. ;3 byee!! Invader.Lena 22:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) just a question Random hello Just here to ask this: Did you draw the OC pics by yourself or did you use a base? Because if that was from scratch, you are an amazing drawer ._. No comment found. Please insert coins. 00:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and also, Alexis is your real name, isn't it? That's kinda funny because mine's Alexa xD yet everyone mistakes it for alexis -.- No comment found. Please insert coins. 14:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Zix. I'm Technically Not An Invader But Whatevs. I'll Be Explaining That Later. Anywho... (LOL Who The Fluff Says Anywho?) I Just Wanted To Know What You Use To Do Your Art. I Need To Learn To Do Something Like That :3 Message Me!!! Hi, Zix! :) Sorry, I couldn't find your signature thing so I had to reply on this... :P But... Haha. What I use to do my art?? Do you mean like the drawing website or if I use a base or something??? Cuz I go on Disney Create to draw them and I don't use any bases... I just draw them all by scratch. :) Sorry if that didn't answer your question. :/ But hopefully TTYL!! :D InvaderZEL 20:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hallothere, hun~ It's Evrilenge, though you've alreaady found me e.o I know a girl at my school named Alexis... there's two, I think.... .-.' Myeh. Random thoughts are random. Epic drawings, by the way, I can't draw to save my life. WOOO~ Anyways. I'm bored. And I hate NickBoards right now. HATE. Oh, and anyhow, if you haven't figured it out, my name is Mary. And I kinda prefer to be called Mary, but you can still call me Evvy if ya want. I don't really care. xD Of course, I would want to be called Evvy if my name was Jessica-Courtney like my great-grandmom Sylvia wanted it to be.... uuugh, I'm getting so sidetracked, I hate being sick. =w= See ya later! ^.~ ... Later meaning when you reply... xD LullabyForTheLost 23:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Replying to your reply thing XD 1st. I hate NickBoards because they keep editing/deleting my firetrucking posts. I just give up, really, which is why I never come on anymore. Something about not being "kid-appropriate". Pft. NOTHING in the world is appropriate. The sooner kids learn that the world isn't just a game, and that life is a cruel, heartless, that toys with people's dreams and hearts before shattering them and leaving the poor wretches sobbing on their knees... well, the sooner kids learn that life is like that, the better off they'll be in the long run. I know from firsthand experience. I have survived for 13 years living with the neurotic wreck whom is my mother. When I got to middle school, I learned that life is pretty dang hard e.o But still. They--as in Nickboards--SERIOUSLY limit my creativity when they do crap like that. I've taken painful lengths to try and make my fanfics "kid appropriate". PAINFUL lengths. Believe me. If you've ever seen my other works, you would KNOW just how dark and morbid I can be, though being those things isn't necessarily bad... e.o .-. In case you couldn't tell by my rage-rant above, I'm still sick and it makes my head cloud over. I'm not even really sick, it just happens every winter . x'D I hate it. Anyways, I can't draw. At all. XD You're better than I am, believe me. MYAH. I'm having a serious horror-withdrawl. I need to go play more Amnesia: The Dark Descent. >_< Seriously. Look "Amnesia Reactions" up on YouTube, if you're allowed on it, and watch. It's hilarious. Lots of swears... but hilarious. I'm going to be going to my friend's house to play Amnesia, and we'll be using his iPod to record our reactions. I'll post it on YouTube. ^_^ LullabyForTheLost 00:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Noah: I wonder what would happen if you and David were siblings. Me+David: Certain death. HELLO! >Hello, Muggle. Might you know where I can locate the Hogwarts express from here? LOL. Hi Zel. You are one heck of an artist. And this is done with your mouse? *Dies* *_* RANDOM SKIT TIME! Starr (Yes she is being Starr right now) :What do you mean random skit? This is happening right now. (Tears sleeves) Me: 0_0 Did you just rip your sleeves? Starr:....yes. Me: With your bare hands? Starr: >.< (< I'm gonna kill you face) YES. Me:...............COOL. HEY TWIGHLIGHT! (Our new adopted sister) Twi: What? Me:Starr just ripped her sleeves! Twi: Why is that- Oh, yeah, your insane. Forgot, sorry. Me: GO GET ME A FORTUNE COOKIE! Twi:........What do you want onthe side? Me: Sesame PORK! Twi: Yeah, kay. *Leaves*